The King's Sons
by Pandora404
Summary: Legolas's eldest brother struggles with the artermath of a tramatic ordeal, while Legolas tries to console him. When the two brothers are put on a life or death situation can they overcoem their fears? All known characters belong to Tolkien the rest me.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas frowned at the ink covered parchment in his hand. While completing an essay on the history of The Last Alliance he had- in a very un-elflike manner- spilled the ink jar all over the desk and what once was his essay. Legolas stood up and watched as the black ink slowly dripped on the floor with a continuous splat, splat, splat. He walked into the bathing chamber, retrieved a wet towel and decided that trying to improve the growing spot on the carpeted floor wouldn't due any harm. He meticulously rubbed the ink stain in circles trying to relieve it form the carpet. The dripping sound bored into his brain and took on the sound of words echoing trouble, trouble, trouble.

He sat back on his haunches and looked at the now five times bigger stain on the beautiful red and gold carpet in his eldest brother's room. Earlier that day he had noticed that he had run out of ink and on the way to fetch some from the library he had run into his eldest brother and asked him if he could borrow some ink. Once he had retrieved the ink from a chest, Legolas had decided that a change of scenery was in order, and his brother's room was always interesting. He did not think that his brother would mind if he used his desk.

Legolas sighed again and considered his options. He could just leave the room and not tell his brother, and when he was inevitably questioned on the mess he would say he had no idea what had happened. On the other hand maybe it was a wise idea just to tell his brother outright what had happened and earn points for being honest.

Before he could contemplate another escape plan the door of his brother's room clicked open and said brother walked in.

Lasanden had at first been startled by his little brother but once he spotted the huge black spot on his carpet, became enraged. Legolas cringed as he saw a red flush creep up his brother's neck. Lasanden was- as his brothers called him- a neat freak, and Legolas knew this would not go unpunished. Lasanden took very slow menacing steps toward his younger brother and stopped directly in front of him.

"Get up." HeH commanded. Legolas slowly got to his feet avoiding the piercing gaze of his brother. "Look at me, Legolas."He said in a frighteningly calm voice. Legolas slowly looked up at his brother and regarded the tall figure in front of him. Lasanden was tall like most elves but like their father he also possessed broad shoulders and chest, the strength that most elves hid in a slender build was obvious at a glance. He had blond hair like Legolas and their father with remarkably deep blue eyes. The only noticeably difference about his brother compared to other elves was his hair. Lasanden's hair was rather short. Legolas felt a chill crawl up his spine as he recalled the day Lasanden had been brought home after he was captured by wild men.

King Thranduil paced the length of the great hall once again his mind completely bent upon his eldest son. Lasanden had been on one of his regular patrols as Greenwoods troop commander when his party had been attacked by orcs and the prince taken captive. Thranduil reached out to his son through their bond and found Lasanden's fëa lost in pain and darkness. Thranduil looked to his youngest son who was grasping the blood stained locks of blond hair that had been sent to them with the ransom note, demanding that Thranduil surrender his realm in exchange for his son's life. The sight made his heart constrict and he strode over to the young elf and gathered him into an embrace. Legolas' shoulders heaved with gut retching sobs while tears slid down his pale face. "There, there." Thranduil crooned to the distraught boy. "Lasland will find him." Thranduil's second son, Lasland had immediately led a rescue party in search of his brother when the ransom note had come the previous day. Legolas raised a hopeful face to his father, and opened his mouth to say something when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Queen Mirineth ran into the room, her dark braids flying.

"They're back!" she cried. All at once everyone darted out of the hall into the antechamber and down the steps towards the gathered warriors near the front of the palace. Legolas scanned the warriors for his eldest brother and almost immediately noticed a litter suspended between two horses. Thranduil gasped, ran towards the litter and looked at the pale inert form of Lasanden.

"Get him inside!" Thranduil shouted to the guards. Legolas' mother clung to Thranduil softly weeping as they made their way back into the palace. Legolas started after them but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He turned to see his brother Lasland wearily dismounting his horse. Legolas let out a small exclamation as Lasland swayed slightly and braced himself against the side of the horse. Legolas ran into his brother's embrace and looked him over.

Lasland's usually cheerful face was set in lines of worry and exhaustion. He was the only son of King Thranduil and Queen Mirineth to inherit the Queens coloring of dark brown hair and eyes, and like most elves he had a slender build.

The two made their way into the royal families living quarters to find the door of Lasanden's room ajar, as he entered the room Legolas' face paled. Lasanden lay on his side, his face and body covered in bruises and cuts of different size. The amount of bruising on his brother's chest led Legolas to believe that many ribs were broken, but the thing that frightened Legolas the most was the state of his brother's back. Blood freely dripped from countless welts that covered Lasanden's back from being repeatedly whipped.

After the initial shock Legolas only felt pure savage hate to the men that had done this to his brother.

Physically Lasanden had healed, but he refused to talk to anyone about his ordeal. He simply told them that the men had treated him badly, then avoided the topic altogether. Legolas looked into his brother's eyes, and could see that Lasanden was still suffering.

"What happened here?" Lasanden asked at length, his voice much calmer. Legolas looked down at the almost forgotten stain on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to finish writing in your room and I accidentally spilled your ink. I promise I'll clean it up, and buy you new ink. Please don't be angry. Please" Lasanden listened to his brother trying to conceal his amusement of how scared the young elf in front of him was. Lasanden knew he had this effect on most people. Being the crowned prince and troop commander of Greenwood he had discovered that intimidation worked far better than any long drawn out conversation ever did.

Lasanden sighed. "That's alright. Just make sure you clean it up." Legolas took a step back in surprise. He had been clearly expected a scolding of some sort from his brother. _As well he should _Lasanden thought"Come on, Adar is waiting."

The two brothers walked down the hall towards the sitting room to find their father sitting by the fire reading a book. Thranduil looked up when his son's entered and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Good evening children." He greeted them.

"Good evening adar." They coursed. Lasanden took a seat across from his father while Legolas poured them some wine.

"I finished the patrol rearrangement you asked for, Adar." Lasanden said as he accepted the wine Legolas handed to him. Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I only asked you for it last night. You didn't work late did you? That was not necessary."

Lasanden shrugged.

"I just want you to be careful, ion nin." Thranduil chided gently. "You are still not well." Lasanden lowered his head and Thranduil groped for words to comfort his so obviously suffering son. Before he could say anything the door opened and their mother strode into the sitting room. They all rose- as was customary for men when a lady entered the room- and Mirineth smiled at her family.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." She said. "I had to handle some last minute details for the feast." Lasanden offered her his seat and went to pour her some wine. Mirineth took the seat and looked back and forth between Thranduil and Lasanden a frown in her delicate features. Legolas smiled, his mother missed very little. Lasanden gave her the wine and now sat next to Legolas. The family enjoyed some light conversation like the weather, daily activities, and feast preparations. At one point Lasanden placed a letter in Legolas' hand and mouthed the word _Lasland_. Legolas smiled, his middle brother Lasland was currently on a patrol and wrote to Legolas frequently. He tucked the letter in his belt to be read in private.

A servant entered and announced that the evening meal was ready the family stood and made their way to the small private dining room used by the royal family. Just like most of the stronghold the dining room was beautiful. The stone walls were elegantly carved to look like the forest and in the centre of the room a solid oak table with silver embroidery held a decadent meal.

Thranduil and Mirineth seated themselves, and at their fathers signal so did Legolas and Lasanden. The food was distributed and Legolas began chatting about the new archery drill they had done in weapons training.

Lasanden picked at his food. He was not altogether hungry and his father's comment had disturbed him. Was it so obvious to everyone that he was weak? He should have never allowed himself to be captured in the first place. He was useless. Lasanden raised his head and realised that his brother had been speaking to him for some time now. Legolas looked slightly confused, but both his parents looked concerned.

"Pardon me, Legolas. I was not paying attention. What did you say?"

"I said did you enjoy archery when you were my age?"

Lasanden smiled. "Yes I did though not as much as swordplay." The Crowned Prince was known as the greatest swordsman in Greenwood.

"Ha, I'd like to see how tough you are without that sword." Legolas lightly teased. Everyone at the table laughed but Legolas noticed his brother had frozen.

What Lasanden saw in front was not a quiet meal with his family. Instead he was in a cave chained to the wall. Men sneered at him their ugly faces inches from his. They repeatedly kicked his gut and laughed hysterically when they heard the muffled crack of his ribs.

"Not so tough now are you."

Legolas watched as the colour drained from his brother's face and his hands started to shake uncontrollably. Legolas reached out to try and comfort him but he recoiled from his touch.

"Get away from me!" He screamed. He stood quickly knocking down his chair and backing away from Legolas like a frightened rabbit confronted by a hungry wolf. Thranduil rose and slowly walked towards Lasanden while the queen sat with her hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"It's alright, ion nin. Your safe here, no one is going to harm you." Thranduil said barley above a whisper. Lasanden's hands slowly stopped shaking and he straightened up. His eyes that had only a moment ago been glazed over with fear now looked around frantically. Without another word Lasanden strode out of the dining room. Legolas ran after him and when Thranduil went to stop him he found his wife holding his arm back.

"Let him go Thranduil, Lasanden needs Legolas right now."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any known characters, they all belong to Tolkien, and all other characters belong to me.

This is the second chapter in the story The King's Sons

**Please read and review! (Very short chapter, I promise chapter 3 will be long:)**

* * *

Lasanden ran as fast as he could through the antechamber and down the steps of the palace. He immediately took to the forest seeking solitude among the trees. The spot he sought was a small grove by a stream that his mother and father had occasionally taken him to as a child for picnics and swimming. He swiftly climbed a great oak and the usual flowing song of the trees shifted into one of comfort and concern for their prince. Lasanden barley registered it though. His mind kept racing back to his little brothers words. How could such an innocent comment set him off like that? Lasanden had thought he was making progress- slow progress mind you- but progress nonetheless.

"Weak." He whispered to himself. "Stupid, good for nothing, arrogant." His voice and anger rose with each word. He leapt down from the tree, seized a rock and flung it across the stream with an incoherent cry.

"Did that make you feel better?" Legolas asked from behind him. Lasanden jumped at the voice and Legolas' face immediately sobered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Lasanden turned at his brothers words.

"You don't have to apologise! Everyone acts like I can't walk straight without talking to them about what happened! Well I say _Orc Spit_ to what happened! It doesn't matter anymore! What's done is done!"

"Brother" Legolas said stepping closer to Lasanden. "You are still grieving. Let us help you."

"Be quiet. I can, and will handle this alone. It was my failure that got me captured and I swear will make amends and my grief" Lasanden's voice broke and he closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. Legolas didn't wait though. He closed the remaining space between them and took his brother in his arms. Lasanden finally poured out his grief. In his brother's embrace, Lasanden's legs seemed to buckle and brought both of them to their knees. Legolas placed a hand of the back of his brother's fair hair as he wept uncontrollably.

Time seemed to slow down and Legolas couldn't tell how long they sat there, but eventually Lasanden straightened and looked down. "I'm sorry" He said, barely above a whisper. Legolas placed his hand on Lasanden's shoulder and spoke softly.

"You never have to be sorry for what happened. It was not, and will never be your fault. You're the strongest, bravest most noble elves I know. If I grow up to be half like you, I would consider myself privileged." Lasanden stared back at his brother taking in the blunt praise. A slow smile spread across his face and he gathered Legolas into an embrace and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, little brother." The two sat there for some time and Lasanden knew that healing would come slow but with the support of his family, he would recover.

* * *

"... and then when the desert was served, Adar took a rather large spoonful of the salted pudding." Legolas doubled over laughing at the prank Lasanden had pulled in his youth. Lasanden smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. He turned his head up to the sky and noticed for the first time that instead of stars he saw a pitch black thunder cloud, and as if on cue the first fat drop fell squarely in his face. A torrent of rain fell on the two brothers, instantly soaking them. A flash of lightning blinded their eyes and thunder that shock their very core followed after.

"We should find some shelter and wait out the storm." Lasanden said. Legolas nodded in agreement, and pointed north.

"There is a cave about half a league from here that will serve our purpose."

"Let's go. I'm soaked." They ran through the forest- not trusting their footing on the slippery branches- and in short time made their way to the cave. Legolas ran in followed closely by Lasanden. While his eyes adjusted to the pure darkness of the cave Lasanden noticed the beautiful stalactites and stalagmites that seemed to shimmer even in the darkness.

"Wow." Lasanden breathed. "Legolas this place is beautiful." Legolas who sat against the cave wall also looked up in fondly at his childhood hide out.

"I love this place. My friends and I used to pretend we were warriors hunting orcs in a deep dangerous cave. Legolas said. One of Legolas' words had caught Lasanden's attention. _Cave_ He thought _I'm in a cave, and I'm fine. _Suddenly Lasanden smiled broadly, clapped his brother on the back and laughed.

"I'll protect you from those big, bad orcs, little brother!" Lasanden said standing, drawing his sword and shouting at the top of his lungs. "I swear on pain of death that I will protect the fair Prince Legolas from any harm that may befall him and..." His epic speech was interrupted by the loudest thunder they've heard and a flash of lightning that lit up the whole cave. The ground beneath them started to shake.

"Lightning struck the mountain!" Lasanden shouted. "Run!" Lasanden practically ripped Legolas off the ground and started running towards the opening of the cave. Legolas mechanically ran, placing one foot in front of the other, his mind paralyzed with fear. His world was brought into sharp clarity when a loud crack echoed through the stone walls and in his very core. The two brothers could only watch as the ceiling above them started to crumble onto them. The last thing Legolas remembered was hearing Lasanden shout his name and then darkness.

* * *

**Please review! Makes me feel like my over active imagination has a purpose. **

**Funny moments**: Trying to remember if thunder or lightning comes first and finally decided on lightning (I still don't know. If someone could enlighten me it would be much appreciated.). Also thinking back to grade 7 and saying "I know there's a name for those pointy things inside of caves."

This is **Pandora404** till next time. May the stars always shine upon you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Every known character is the work of Tolkien, the rest are my OC's._

_This is chapter 3._

_Please read and review! They motivate me to write the next chapter (That's not blackmail by the way) _

* * *

When Legolas awoke he was immediately overcome in a pain that focused with agonizing intensity on his left arm and leg. _What happened? _He thought. He looked from side to side and realised he was against a wall of the cave. Rocks of different size were littered on the cave floor, some bigger than Legolas himself. He sat up conscious of not jostling his left side and saw something shining amidst the dust and rocks.

Legolas slowly- and painfully- dragged himself over to the object completely aware of his obviously broken arm and leg. He reached out and grabbed what seemed to be a dagger. The sheath was lined in gold runes that read _my home is the Woodland Realm. I hunt and protect. Lasanden owns me. _Legolas gasped, he remembered now. Lasanden shouting his name, pushing him away from the falling rocks. The last, most horrifying thing Legolas recalled was his brother screaming in pain as the numerous rocks piled on top of him.

"Lasanden!"

* * *

Queen Mirineth paced the family sitting room yet again, twisting her fingers in her silky brown hair. She picked up her sewing and tried to think about something other than her eldest son, and for a time it worked, until she realized she was working on the cuff of a new tunic for Lasanden. Mirineth threw it down in frustration.

She opened the door of the sitting room, and- to her great surprise- found Lasland with his hand raised, as if to knock on the door. He was wearing a travel worn cloak with muddy boots and his face was flushed from the obviously vigorous ride back to the palace. "Lasland" His mother cried as she tightly embraced him. She held on to him tight, her mother instinct rejoicing in the fact that one of her children was in her arms.

"Are you alright, Naneth?" Lasland asked as he gently pulled her hands off of him. Mirineth turned a sorrowful face up to him.

"Lasanden had another incident at dinner tonight." She said quietly. Lasland frowned as he took in what she said.

"I thought he was getting better." He responded sorrowfully.

"These things take time, Lasland. Valar knows what he went through." Lasland shuddered at the memory, and quickly changed the topic.

"Where are Adar and Legolas?"

"Your Adar is sleeping and Legolas is with Lasanden." Lasland smiled slightly.

"The runt has a loving heart." Lasland said using his nickname for Legolas. "I suppose you will be waiting up for them. Let's get some wine." Mirineth smiled, and led Lasland into the sitting room.

* * *

Legolas stood up; bracing himself against a stone closing his eyes from the wave of pain the small movement ensued. He shuffled to the next nearest rock with agonizing slowness, but Legolas didn't care, he had to find his brother. He owed him his life.

Legolas looked for what seemed like forever, when he finally saw a dust covered hand among the many rocks. With a cry of horror he lowered himself to the ground, and ended up falling on his broken leg. Legolas cried out in pain as silver tears rolled down his face. He took a deep shaky breath and grasped the hand trying to get a response from it, but the fingers stayed limp in his hand.

"Please. Please don't be dead." Legolas whispered desperately. With one hand he started to remove the rocks. After what seemed like forever he eventually had the top half of his brothers body uncovered. The first thing Legolas did was put his head to his Lasanden's chest, and thankfully found a heartbeat. He sighed in relief, and started running his fingers along his brother's chest feeling for broken bones. Sure enough Legolas felt three ribs shifts under his light touch. He tried to wipe some dust off Lasanden's inert face but his own hands were covered in dust so he just ended up just adding another smear.

Legolas was exhausted; the walk- if you could call it a walk- had drained his energy. He lifted Lasanden's head and placed it on his own stomach so his brother would be as comfortable as a half buried elf could be. Lasanden shuddered, the first sign of life he had shown. Legolas wrapped his good arm around Lasanden and whispered the lullaby that their mother had sung to them since infancy, and then said.

"They will find us. They will find us." Until his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**Please Review**** I appreciate it. **

_While I was writing the last few paragraphs I was watching The Vampire Diaries at the same time. Is that weird? I think I'm able to multitask like no one on the planet Earth_

_This is Pandora404, until next time. May the stars always shine upon you. _


	4. Chapter 4

All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien, the rest are mine.

This is chapter 4

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Legolas was awoken by a muffled sound coming from somewhere. He opened his eyes and heard the strange sound again, louder this time. He realised that that strange sound was Lasanden. Legolas sat up and saw that Lasanden's face was scrunched up in pain and his breath- the source of said sound- was coming out in wheezing gasps.

Legolas touched his shoulder, causing Lasanden to cry out. Legolas immediately withdrew his hand and Lasanden bit his lip, trying to stifle another cry.

"Lasanden, are you alright?" Legolas asked in a soft voice. Lasanden gave a slightly hysterical laugh which intern made him wince at the pain in his chest.

"Right Stupid Question. Tell me your other injuries."

"Give me... a moment." He croaked. Legolas nodded and for the first time noticed the inch of water that coated the stone floor. There was little to no light inside the cave so Legolas assumed that the entrance was blocked. It was obviously still raining though, and somehow, the rain water was leaking in. _Great _Legolas thought. He pushed aside useless thoughts and turned his attention back to his brother

Lasanden's face was as white as a sheet and his lips were blue- probably because he was now soaking wet and freezing. The water had not been here when Legolas had found Lasanden so he knew it was rising quickly. When Legolas had touched his shoulder Lasanden had cried out, so his collar bone was most likely broken, not to mention the three ribs Legolas found earlier. That, however was all Legolas knew because the rest of Lasanden's body was buried in large stones.

"My chest and shoulder give me pain." Lasanden suddenly croaked. "My right hip is trapped and the rest of the leg feels broken too.

"Anything else?" Legolas asked. Even though he was being sarcastic Lasanden's hand moved to his back, Legolas froze. He recalled a warrior who had once suffered a back injury and never fully recovered.

"There is something wrong with my back." Legolas moved Lasanden's hand and felt under his brothers back. Legolas could feel nothing out of the ordinary so he guess his brother was feeling the broken ribs when suddenly his hand hit a solid object protruding from the middle of his brother's back.

Legolas' face went pale and he realised that the object was a sharp piece of a stone that had impaled itself in his brother. This stone was the cause of at least one of the broken ribs, Legolas knew. Upon touching the stone Lasanden bit back a whimper of pain and looked at his responsible younger brother. Legolas was now also soaked and he looked very frightened. For the first time Lasanden noticed that Legolas was favouring one side of his body while the other sat limp against the floor.

"What injuries do you have?"Lasanden said a little harsher than he intended, but the fact of the matter was, Lasanden was cold, tired and in a large amount of pain. He currently didn't enjoy this role reversal of Legolas Mother Henning him while he himself was injured.

"It's just my arm and leg. They are minor compared to that stone imbedded in your back, which by the way we have to remove." Lasanden nodded. Any other situation would have called for it to be left it in but since it was so close to his spine removing it was removing the risk if nerve and spinal damage.

"How will you get it out with one arm?" Lasanden asked. Legolas frowned in concentration and finally decided on the most logical solution

"I will lift your body and you pull out the stone." Lasanden nodded.

"It's a logical plan." Lasanden agreed. Legolas blushed at the praise, he valued Lasanden's word above all others. "On three." He ordered.

Legolas grasped Lasanden's shoulders and counted with a shaky voice to three, and pushed the top half of his body off the ground. Lasanden could not hold back a harsh cry of pain as his collar bone, ribs, hip and back where all disturbed. He shakily reached behind him and grasped the stone pulling it out in one swift movement, and his world went black.

Legolas panicked as he felt Lasanden go limp in his arms. He swiftly lowered him to the ground noticing that the water now reached Lasanden's ears. The water turned red with the now free flowing blood. Legolas removed his tunic with a great amount of difficultly and placed it underneath his brother, the tunic absorbing most of the blood.

Legolas stroked Lasanden's short golden hair. _What am I going to do? He _thought desperately. _I need help. I can't do this._ Tears started to roll down his face. _Help us Lasland. _

* * *

Lasland stood up suddenly. He could have sworn he had heard Legolas' voice just now.

"Lasland are you alright?" Lomad the Home Guard Captain asked him. Lasland shrugged. When both his brothers had not returned home he had immediately- along with his father and the home guard- went on a search.

The group located the footprints in a small grove by a stream. Thranduil had to fight back tears as he envisioned his eldest son seeking solitude in his childhood sanctuary. Everyone was soaked due to the continuous downpour but it provided easy tracking due to the mud.

Thranduil led the group followed by Lasland, Lomad. They followed Legolas and Lasanden's steps for about ten minutes until they came to the mouth of a cave.

Thranduil gave an incoherent cry as he took in the blocked cave entrance. Thranduil and Lasland uselessly banged against the wall screaming their names, but to no avail. Lasland leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Thranduil put a comforting hand on his middle son's shoulder.

"We will get them out." Thranduil vowed. Lasland shrugged his father's hand off.

"If their even alive!" Lasland yelled.

"Lasland, govern your tongue." Thranduil retorted. Lasland seemed to gain control of his emotions and looked down shamefully.

"I beg your pardon Adar." Lasland mumbled. Thranduil dismissed the vague apology for now, but Lasland knew he would get a sharp lecture later. Thranduil had strongly ingrained into his son's heads that family matters were not to be made a public spetical.

"Lomad" Thranduil called. "We need to get that barrier down. My children are in there."

* * *

**Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! And... Please Review! **

**Funny Thoughts/Moments**:

Whenever I write/say the word "Assume" I remember when my grade 9 Geography teacher told us a funny thing about that word. She said that "when you **ASSUME**, it makes an **ASS** out of **U **and **ME" **I thought that was pretty funny, what do you think?

Second thing is, today when I was munching of some chocolate covered coffee beans I thought "I wonder if Elves ever eat these." However, it was then that I remembered that you need the right weather conditions to grow a coco tree in the first place. These weather conditions need to be warm for pretty much the whole year with lots of sun. I doubt that Mirkwood has this sort of weather, so I finally eliminated chocolate covered coffee beans from the woodelves diet. This is an amazing example of my overactive imagination, Got to love it :)

Till next time, this is Pandora 404. May the stars always shine upon you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**All known characters belong to Tolkien. The rest are my OC's. **

**This is a record. I have written one chapter each day this whole weekend, and I'm sorry but it's really hard so the next chapter will be up in a couple days. Sorry**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Legolas coughed as his mouth filled with water again. In the short time Lasanden had been unconscious the rain water had swiftly risen so that Legolas now had to hold Lasanden up so he would not drown. The task was becoming more and more difficult. Legolas was using his one good arm to hold his brother above the water which meant he only had a leg supporting himself, a factor that made Legolas dunk underwater repeatedly. _Thank the Valar he's unconscious _Legolas thought. Lasanden had many broken bones and the simple movement of lifting him would have been excruciating.

Legolas watched in horror as the water spilled over and into his brother's mouth. He fumbled trying to get his hand over Lasanden's mouth so he would be forced to breathe through his nose. Legolas managed to accomplish this but it left his own head completely submerged.

Legolas closed his eyes fighting the driving need to let go of Lasanden and take a breath. The pain in his chest intensified and he started to become very dizzy. He could feel Lasanden's chest expand and contract against him so he knew his brother was still breathing. _Don't give up _He told himself. _Lasanden wouldn't if it was me trapped here._

Legolas held on until he took an involuntary breath, filling his lungs with water. He sprang up coughing up the swallowed water. He turned back to Lasanden to find that his body was floating motionless under the water.

Legolas' eyes widened in horror, he grabbed Lasanden's tunic trying to pull his head towards oxygen. No matter how hard Legolas tried the water had just gotten too high, and his brother was trapped.

Legolas got to his feet as quickly as possible and pushed against the stone trapping Lasanden with all his might trying to move it. He heard the broken bones in his arm and leg shifting with the amount of force, but to no avail. The stone stayed firmly in place not moving even one merciful inch.

No more bubbles where coming from Lasanden's mouth, his face was deep blue."No!" Legolas screamed. He dropped down and brought his mouth to Lasanden's forcing air into his lungs. Legolas felt Lasanden's chest expand but got no response. He started to panic; Lasanden's cold lifeless lips brought not a hint of hope to Legolas' mind.

"Help!" Legolas screamed "Help!"

* * *

Nugan walked along the stone wall singing in his moderately deep tenor voice. He could feel the different stones beneath his hand, granite, gypsum, obsidian. Each one thrummed a different beat that he adjusted his song to.

"Nugan" Galasur snapped. "Cut that racket. We don't know what else took shelter in this cave." Nugan obediently stopped singing. Nugan had recently been deemed old enough to go on patrols, and his first one had been going great until the storm hit and they sought shelter in a cave just on the outskirts of the forest, and followed the tunnels out of curiosity and suspicion. They had never some across these tunnels before.

Nugan regarded his patrol. The captain Galasur was a gentle soul but took his job very seriously and didn't forgive sloppiness. Serving as Lieutenant was Dagnus, a seasoned warrior who Nugan looked up to greatly. Then last but not least was his older brother Glegnus, his brother was a fierce warrior, but like their father shared a deep mistrust of elves like most dwarves did.

Suddenly a faint sound reached their ears and all heads snapped to attention. All four of them froze and listened for the sound again. They couldn't make out words but the yelling was in serious distress. They took off running. The melodic voice could not have been that of an orc so they were in no danger.

As they ran the voice got louder and louder and the cries become more hysterical. As the voice got closer Nugan noticed that water was now up to his waist. This made it very difficult for the dwarves to run but eventually they turned a corner and found a site that turned their blood cold. A young elf was slumped over another who was trapped under the water, breathing for him then screaming in his own language.

Nugan was the first to react. He ran over to the trapped elf examining the position of the stones. It was then that the young elf noticed them, and to their great surprise spoke to them in dwarvish.

"Please help." He sobbed as he provided air to the other again.

"Of course" Galasur said, running over to them. "Help me push this!" He yelled to the others, who ran over immediately. Nugan looked at the stone and realised that if they just added some pressure to the left end and lifted the right it would pop out of place. He told his plan to the others who nodded their heads and immediately put it into action. Just like Nugan predicted the stone easily lifted out of place, the young elf pulled the other out from under the stones reach with surprising strength.

Dagnus- the lieutenant- ran over to the elves and pushed the young one aside. Nugan ran over to the elf and held on to him. He was obviously injured but only had eyes for the larger elf.

Dagnus looked up at the rest of them. "We need to get him out of the water so I can properly treat him." Dagnus and Galasur grabbed either arm of the elf and hauled him in the tunnel where there was no water. It was not an easy task because the large elf was double their height.

Nugan was struggling with supporting the tall youth. He called Glegnus to help him; Glegnus hesitated for only a second then went to support the other side of the elf. When he grabbed the elf's arm he let out a cry of pain and collapsed. The two dwarves could not stop him from falling. They quickly grabbed him from out of the water and dragged him to where the others were treating the other elf.

Dagnus hit the tall elf's chest hard and when he got no response forced air into his lungs again. Dagnus turned his face up to his captain to confirm the elf's death when suddenly, said elf coughed and water gushed from his lungs. The two dwarves quickly rolled him over so the water could easily flow out of his body.

Glegnus and Nugan came in dragging the other one. "Get some branches." Galasur ordered them. "We need to make a litter and get them to a healer in Erebor."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now I'm not an expert on Dwarves so please forgive me if I betray their nature somehow**.

**What do you guys think of the Dwarves? Interesting twist, maybe?**

**Funny Stuff****: Going on a Dwarven name generator and typing in crazy things to get names for my Dwarf characters, for example Dale, Tree, Nemo and Finding Nemo. **

**P.S. Not including these words that makes a total of 1,222 words. COOL:):):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien, the rest are my OC's**

**This is chapter 6! **

**Please Read and Review! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Thranduil wiped the sweat off his forehead. "On three" He shouted. All the assembled warriors grasped the stone and braced themselves. "One, two... three" Their muscles strained with the tremendous weight, but no one was giving up so easily. All the warriors had tremendous respect for Lasanden being their troop commander, and Legolas was liked by anyone he met, they were determined to get them out.

The large stone was freed from the wall, and the barrier that was only a moment ago as solid as Thranduil's stronghold seemed to tumble in on itself releasing a rush of water that had been trapped inside the cave. Everyone scrambled, quickly retreating from the falling stones.

Thranduil face took on a mask of horror as he saw Lasland stumble and fall hard to the ground, right in the path of a falling rock. With a cry of dismay, he rushed forward taking hold of Lasland's tunic, pulling him away from the crushing path of the stone.

Warriors rushed around them, seeing if the two royals were unharmed, but Thranduil hardly noticed them. He held onto Lasland touching his face, hair, shoulders, assuring himself that his child was unharmed. Lasland was shaking from the rush of adrenaline the fall had caused and –to his great surprise- welcomed Thranduil's embrace.

The water was still rushing around them when something brushed against Thranduil's boot. He went to throw it away, when he realised that it was a tunic, not just any tunic. It was deep green with the Mirkwood royal crest embroidered into the fabric. Thranduil's heart lurched up his throat as he took in the red substance on the garment.

He released Lasland, and ran into the cave as fast as his feet could carry him. "Legolas, Lasanden, answer me now!" Thranduil shouted, but there was no response. He looked helplessly at the rocks upon rocks that filled hat little space that was left in the cave. Lomad immediately began issuing orders.

"I want half of you searching the east wall and the other the west. Check each space thoroughly. You" He pointed to a random warrior. "Check the cave for tunnels and other alternate exists." Everyone was in a wave of movement except Thranduil. He tested the bond he had shared with Lasanden and Legolas since before they were born. Legolas was... not fine, but better off than Lasanden who was clinging to life by his fingertips.

Thranduil did the only thing he could think of to keep his child alive. He gathered himself and pushed out what remaining strength he had left to Lasanden. Thranduil's world started to spin; he heard a faint cry then only blackness.

* * *

Legolas groggily opened his eyes, and groaned when the onslaught of pain reached him and settled on his arm and leg. He looked around and found with some surprise that he was in a room. Embers glowed in an intricately carved fireplace, and different kinds of furs covered the floor. A warm smell floated in from the other room, making Legolas' mouth to water.

A female dwarf walked in carrying a tray of food. She wore a deep brown dress and had her thick hair was pulled back in a thick braid. Legolas lay very still and watched as she laid the tray on a small table and placed a log on the glowing embers sending a volley of sparks into the air. She turned to the elf and saw that his eyes were open.

"Hello" She said in gentle voice, placing her hand on his forehead. "Your fever has gone down some. That's good; we thought we were going to lose you for a moment there."

"Where's my brother?" He asked, not caring about his rude abruptness. The dwarf maiden frowned and said.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas didn't respond, but grasped his shoulders lifting him into a sitting position with a surprisingly strong grip. The woman retrieved a steaming bowl from the tray and placed it in his lap. "Eat" She ordered. Legolas grabbed the spoon and took a bite; it tasted wonderful, full of meat and vegetables, meant to help him regain his strength.

Another dwarf came huffing into the room and whispered in the woman's ear, she gasped and quickly strode out the room. Legolas looked at the other dwarf and vaguely recognized him as one of the soldiers who had found him and Lasanden in the cave.

"Where is my brother? Is he alright?" Legolas repeated to the new dwarf. He came over took the bowl from Legolas' lap placed in on the table and pulled up a stool next to the bed.

"When we found you in the cave he was not breathing, we thought he was dead. We managed to get him breathing again." Legolas listened trying not to react, lest the dwarf stop talking. "During the trip, he caught a fever like you, but because of his blood loss was unable to fight it. We finally got him to a healer. They did what they could but said his survival would take a miracle, but only moments ago he suddenly woke thrashing about wildly. The Healers gave him a sleeping draught. He is probably having hallucinations from the fever..." Legolas threw his good leg over the side of the bed and started to rise. "What are you doing you stupid elf! Get down before you reinjure yourself!" The dwarf pushed Legolas back on the bed, but he continued to try and elude him.

"Let me go." Legolas protested. "I need to see him."

"You can be no help to him now. I will talk to my mother later and have you moved to the same room, but right now you have to stop being such a stubborn elf!" Legolas stopped fighting the dwarf, lowering his head into his good hand.

"Who is your mother?" Legolas mumbled after a moment's silence.

"She is the healer that gave you the food, She's is tending to your brother as we speak. Her name is Mîa." Legolas felt deep anguish. What was he going to do? His mother and father were probably worried sick, he couldn't see Lasanden, he didn't know where he was, and felt incredibly tired.

Almost as if on cue Legolas swayed dangerously and started to fall towards the bed when the dwarf caught him and lowered him to the bed mumbling as eh went. _Stubborn, pride driven, heavier than he looks elf. _

Glegnus walked down the hall towards the other elf's room and found his mother wetting a cloth a placing it on the elf's forehead. Nugan was boiling some water in the corner switching his gaze between the elf and his task.

Nugan was known throughout Erebor for being uncharacteristically curious about elves. During the trip he had asked questions like _how old do you think they are? Why do they wear their hair like that? Do elves eat meat? Do they ever stop growing? _At the time all of them had been carrying a rather large elf and their temper had been on a short fuse so they had all turned to him and yelled,_ Be Quiet Nugan! _This had been followed by exactly five seconds of silence until Nugan blurted out. "Do elves have children the same way we do!"

The large elf stirred mumbling two words over and over. "gwador nin" The dwarves had no experience with the elvish language so they ignored the words.

"His fever is too high we need to cool him off. Help me boys." She reached around and undid the elf's tunic stripping it off his sweaty body. Mîa stared open mouthed at the godlike chest and abdomen of the elf.

Mîa had always thought husband was the most handsome creature she ever knew but nothing compared to the immaculate muscles of the elf. Even the two males in the room stared a little longer than necessary, then furiously blushed.

The only flaw in the chest was there seemed to be a faint pattern flowing on the elf's chest right above his heart and down his abdomen. Mîa gazed at it closely, running her fingers over the pattern. As she did this the elf groaned again, the pattern shifted, became pitch black then resumed the faint colour of the elf's skin. The Dwarves stared at one another in shock. What kinds of elves had they stumbled on?

* * *

**I know you all are probably freaking out about the "Tattoo" (It's not a tattoo) but it will all be explained nest chapter and also ****read the important notes they explain a lot. **

**PLEASE REVIEW****! I also got a review from someone saying they liked the old chapter and this is me formally apologizing for removing a liekd chapter (I know how annoying it can be) I hope you like the new one. **

_Important Notes:_

_Having the Mirkwood royal families crest on the garments wouldn't really be dangerous because usually elves didn't harm one another, and orcs are just too stupid. _

_All elves have a connection to their partner and children. They can somewhat communicate through this bond; It's sort of like looking at a facebook status, the parent/partner can feel how the other feels, unless they shut them out. Through this bond they can also transfer love and strength. _

_I know in the books Dwarf women have beards, but it's the one thing that I just can't picture. Like it or not that's how I wrote them. Deal with it.:):) _

_In the sort of flashback when the older dwarves were getting angry at Nugan I was tempted to use the words SHUT UP NUGAN, but decided that it was too modern. _

_No the two Dwarves are not gay they are just appreciating the great abs of the elves which I doubt dwarves have. _

_It's not a tattoo _


	7. Chapter 7

**All known character's and setting's belong to Tolkien the rest are me OC's.**

**This is chapter 7! **

**READ and REVEIW**

* * *

Legolas peered around the corner if the room looking for any signs of the healer and her son, thankfully they were nowhere to be seen. Legolas hesitantly hopped into the hall placing his good arm on the wall for support. As he passed each room he gently opened the door searching for his desired occupant. It was when peered inside the fifth room he was granted his desire.

Lasanden lay on a bed- or rather, two beds that had been pushed together to accommodate his height. His brother had sheen of sweat covering his half naked body while his face and lips were the palest Legolas had ever seen. The only colour that showed on Lasanden was the unhealthy flush of his cheeks, the multiple bruising from broken ribs along his chest with the fading glow of his _Mayan_. Legolas gasped at the poor condition his brother was in. _Are these Dwarves idiots! _He thought in exasperation.

Legolas hobbled into the room and noticed a bowl filled with water next to the bed with a cloth in it. _How convenient _Legolas thought sarcastically as he wet the cloth and started dabbing his brother's torso. _If only they had the wit to use it._ Lasanden jerked away from the cold water, groaning from the movement of his broken bones.

"It's alright" Legolas crooned, dabbing his brother face with the wet cloth "I'm here" Lasanden's chest convulsed in a round of coughs, while his body convulsed in pain the coughing persisted. Legolas cradled his brother's upper body with his good arm letting Lasanden's head loll on his shoulder.

It took, what seemed like an eternity but finally Lasanden's body relaxed. Legolas blew out a sigh of relief and slowly lowered Lasanden back onto the bed. He tried to be as gentle as he could but his brother still groaned in pain. "I wish I could make it go away." Legolas sobbed. "I wish I could take all of the pain away." Silent tears rolled down Legolas' face.

He absentmindedly traced his fingers along his brothers _Mayan_. He remembered, with a small smile, when his brother had told him what the strange mark was.

* * *

Legolas dipped the quill into the ink again and brought it to his chest drawing the last line of his '_Mayan'_. He hopped down from his bed and went to his bathing chamber to peer into the looking glass. A slow smile spread across his face and he let out a small cry of glee.

_Now I'm just like Ada and Lasanden._ He thought happily. The door to his chamber opened and Lasanden strode in.

"Legolas you are late for mid day meal." He called. Legolas ran out of his bathing chamber and into his brother's arms.

"Look" Legolas chirped. "I look just like you and Ada now." Lasanden held Legolas away from his tunic, lest the ink stained his garment.

"What have you done Legolas?" His brother asked, trying to hide his mirth at the latest scandal of his youngest brother.

"I don't have a _Mayan _like you and ada so I drew one." At that Lasanden couldn't hold back a chuckle. Legolas frowned.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked, a small frown forming between his fair brows.

Lasanden stopped laughing immediately and looked down at the small elfling fondly. "I'm sorry, little one. But we have to wash it off." He said in all seriousness. "All of your clothes will get stained." Legolas frowned, but nodded. Lasanden tilted his small chin up and looking into his eyes. "That's very good of you, Legolas." The young one smiled at the praise while his older brother led him into the bathing chamber.

Lasanden wet a cloth and gently started wiping away the ink drawing. "Legolas" Lasanden began. "Do you know why Adar and I have a _Mayan_?" Legolas shook his head. "All wood elves have a strong connection to the forest, but none so much as the ruler of the realm." Legolas listened intently as his brother spoke in a soothing tenor. "The _Mayan _is a special mark; it only appears on those who have a physical and spiritual connection the forest. Because Adar is king, he feels what the forest feels he can sense what it senses. The _Mayan _connects the ruler of the forest to it in a bond that lasts throughout the ages." Lasanden untied the lacings of his tunic so Legolas could see his _Mayan. _The bark of the tree design pulsed with the beating of Lasanden's heart. "Because one day I will be king, I was born with a _Mayan_, like adar."

Legolas looked down processing all the information Lasanden had told him. "So I will never have one?" Legolas asked. Lasanden put the cloth away and dried his little brother's chest with a soft towel.

"I'm afraid not, little one." Legolas frowned but nodded. "Let's go Adar and Naneth are waiting."

* * *

Legolas leaned his head on a nearby pillow holding his brother's clammy hand. Until he fell fast asleep watching the slow pulse of the mystical mark that was Lasanden's _Mayan._

* * *

"What" Thranduil hissed, from his throne "What do you mean they aren't there!" The messenger cringed at the King's tone and avoided his harsh gaze.

"My Lord" He began hesitantly "The warriors searched every corner of the cave and found no trace of your son's."

"Except for this" Thranduil shouted as he threw Legolas' blood stained tunic on the ground at the messengers feet. Mirineth placed a restraining hand on her husband's arm from her throne next to him. He glanced at her strained face and took a deep breath to calm himself. "What else?" Thranduil asked, now under control of his emotions.

"We located a tunnel in the cave, dwarf tracks littered the ground along with what appears to be boots being dragged against the cave floor. We scouted the tracks and they led to Erebor." Mirineth let out a strangled cry as Thranduil's face paled. Dwarves had his children; Dwarves had taken his children away from him!

Thranduil stood up abruptly, ignoring the dizziness it caused from his earlier exertion. "Assemble a war party." He demanded. The messenger bowed and hastily retreated to do the king's bidding. Mirineth walked next to her husband placing her arm in the crook of his elbow.

"You should rest." She said placing a delicate hand on the side of his face. "You have not yet regained your strength." Thranduil sighed running his hand over his weary face. Mirineth led him to their bedroom and sat him on the bed, fetching his some wine from the flask of the table.

She gave him the wine with a trembling hand; he pulled her into his lap and cradled her head under his chin, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"They're hurting" She sobbed into his chest. "I can feel it. I can feel their pain." She felt the warmth of Thranduil's _Mayan _pulsing under her ear along with his strong heartbeat. He cupped her face in between his hands forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I swear to you, I will get our son's back," Tranduil paused, his gaze suddenly turning as cold as ice. "and if they have been harmed, there will be no place above or below ground for them to hide. I will find them. I will leave them broken, and shattered."

* * *

**Please Review! Tell me what you think of the whole Mayan thing, I've been thinking about it for a while now.**

**To tell you the truth I can't take full credit for Thranduil's last line. I took parts of it from the Golden Compass, when the king guy is talking about rescuing the children, but I think it fit. **

**This is Pandora404 Till Next time, May the stars always shine upon you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Every known character and setting belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Legolas was woken by the sound of heavy footsteps stomping down the hall, he stiffened when he heard the gruff voices quietly conversing with each other.

"...and there is a strange mark on his chest, I don't know what it means." A feminine voice said.

"I will have a look." The two dwarves walked in the room and started when they saw the other elf.

"Who are you?" Legolas demanded to the new dwarf while Mîa stood watching. The dwarf had a black beard streaked with silver and the hair on his head was pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a deep purple robe with blue embroidery, and carried a large dusty book.

"I am Fordlof. Erebor's language, symbols and culture master." Legolas placed himself in front of Lasanden's inert form, narrowing his eyes at the symbols master. For a moment the dwarf held his gaze but then -to Legolas' great satisfaction- lowered his eyes.

Mîa walked slowly to Legolas and took his arm. "You need to rest. Do not fret he is just going to take a look no more. I promise you neither you nor your brother shall come to harm." Lasanden moaned, and Legolas gently placed his hand on Lasanden's cheek noticing that his fever had risen. Legolas flushed in anger, and turned sharply to the two dwarves.

"My brother needs some medicine, not an aging Naugrim studying him like a book!" Mîa hurried over to Lasanden and felt his forehead, her eyes widened in shock.

"The elf is right." She gasped. "He's getting worse we need..." Fordlof interrupted her sharply.

"Need I remind you that Ergon, our Lord, has appointed me to determine what this thing is." He spat, pointing towards Lasanden. Legolas stalked towards the dwarf coming menacingly close.

"Over my dead body." Legolas hissed. The dwarf lowered his hand to the small axe attached to his belt. Mîa quickly intervened putting herself between the tense situation.

Everything and everyone stood still. Legolas staring daggers at Fordlof, Fordlof ready to unfasten his axe and Mîa standing between them with her arms spread. She grabbed Legolas' arm and assisted him out of the room ignoring his protests. Once they were in his room she shut the door.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked. "I don't want his filthy hands on my brother."

"I know" She comforted. "We can't do anything about it. If we had resisted him any longer he would have called in guards and forced us out. This way I can treat your brother as sooner, he desperately needs it." Mîa started preparing a medical tea to give Lasanden.

They waited for no more than half an hour when they heard many footsteps storming down the hallway. Legolas immediately jumped up and hobbled as fast as could out the door followed by Mîa. Just as they reached the hallway they saw a dozen or so clad dwarvish guards dragging Lasanden out of the healing wing.

With an incoherent cry Legolas ran towards the group. Two guards drew their weapons but with crushing strength Legolas threw them against the wall, armour and all. He picked up a discarded axe and charged at the others with a Greenwood war cry. He turned the axe to the blunt side striking the dwarves helmets with a deafening ring. Mîa watched in horror unable to do anything. Legolas fought hard but he was outnumbered and injured so it was not long before a dwarf picked up a littered helmet raising it to strike.

"Look out" Mîa screamed. Legolas turned at the sound just as the helmet struck him right in the face, and he crumpled to the floor. Mîa ran forward as they continued to drag the wounded elves away not paying any heed to their injuries.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop!" One guard detached from the group and held her away as they pulled the elves into the great hall followed by Fordlof who was smiling wickedly.

"Let me go" She begged uselessly. "I promised them."

"There is nothing you can do." The guard soothed. "Once Lord Ergon heard that the elf had an evil omen upon his chest, he ordered the elf be brought to him."

_An evil omen! _She thought. _That's ridiculous!_

_

* * *

_

Legolas' eyes darted open and he immediately felt arms restrain him. The floor beneath him was cold so he assumed he was on a stone floor, his leg had become free from the splint and was stinging painfully while his bound arm was being crushed under his body. A dwarf unconsciously shifted his weight on Legolas' injured leg causing him to cry out.

The dwarf's conversation stopped and all eyes turned to Legolas. The hoarse laugh of Fordlof broke the silence as he walked over and ruffled Legolas' hair.

"He's a lively one." Legolas looked up at who Fordlof was addressing and spotted a magnificently dressed dwarf sitting on a carved throne looking down at Legolas.

"He does not interest me." The dwarf said. "Show me this mark."

"Yes, Lord Ergon." Fordlof said, hurriedly rushing over to the face down shivering Lasanden who was being held down by several dwarves which were hardly necessary. Seeing as Lasanden could barley breathe never mind walk. Fordlof pushed past them and grabbed Lasanden by the hair forcing his body off the ground exposing his bare chest.

Legolas started to scream in rage when Lord Ergon beat him to it.

"I said show me the mark not cause the elf more pain!" Fordlof grudgingly lay Lasanden back on the stone floor. Lord Ergon rose from his throne and carefully turned Lasanden over, but recoiled immediately.

"How can this be?" Ergon whispered, looking to Fordlof.

"It's like I told you, My Lord. The pages of our ancestral books warn us against this mark. Whoever bears it bestows great evil upon our kind." Fordlof sneered.

"Don't listen to him!" Legolas shouted.

"Bind his tongue." Fordlof shouted. Legolas was quickly gagged preventing him from further speech. Ergon turned back to the fading Lasanden.

"What should we do with this 'mark bearer'?" He asked Fordlof.

Fordlof turned to Legolas as he said. "Burn him."

* * *

**Oh No! What will happen? No one knows, except Pandora.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_A big thank you to __**Elf Under Cover**__ for informing me about black breath_

When Legolas gets angry at the dwarves he calls one a Naugrim, which is the elvish word that means "Stunted One". Ha Ha Go Legolas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Every known character belongs to Tolkien the rest are mine. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Burn him?" Ergon asked in shock. Fordlof nodded completely faking remorse.

"I'm afraid it's the only way to cast down this deep evil." For the first time Ergon looked less than certain, understandably, for it would be hard of any being with a hint of kindness in their heart to condemn an elf to death. Being so beautiful and pure, one would get the same feelings trying to slaughter a child.

Ergon straitened and turned to the assembled dwarves." Take them to the dungeon while I decide a course of action." Legolas couldn't protest because of the gag in his mouth but he turned his pleading blue eyes to Ergon who met his gaze and looked away. "Treat them well." He added.

They were- as gently as possible- dragged out of the Hall. Outside were hundreds of dwarves cursing and shouting waving their axe's in the air. The guards stayed close to Legolas and Lasanden pushing the furious crowd back.

Legolas had to admit to himself that he was frightened. These Dwarves were staring daggers at him and Lasanden. Legolas longed to feel his father's overprotective embrace and his mother's gentle voice and soft hands.

They passed a group of wide eyed dwarf children and one of them waved hesitantly to Legolas and he wondered in fascination that this child dared to go against dwarf morale.

The dwarves placed them in a cell and pulled the iron door shut with a groan, followed by clinking of the locks.

Legolas closed his eyes against the intense pain of his wounds. When the dwarf's heavy footsteps and voices faded away Legolas realised that Lasanden's breathing was wheezy and laboured. He quickly shuffled and looked to Lasanden's Mayan which fluttered uneasily instead of radiating life like is should.

"Help" Legolas shouted "I need some help!" Lasanden's eyes fluttered open and stared lazily back into Legolas' agonized expression.

"Legolas" Lasanden said his voice a mere whisper. He raised a shaky hand and softly caressed the side of Legolas' bruised eye. Legolas took hold of Lasanden's hand and held it tight, rubbing it in a failed attempt to give it some warmth. "I'm so... proud of... you Legolas" his voice was shaky. "You'll become one...fine warrior some day." Legolas stared back, finally realising what his brother was doing.

"Don't say goodbye to me Lasanden." Legolas sobbed tears streaming down his face. "You still have so much to live for I want to see you court a maiden, get married, have babies! You can't give up yet, you can't." Lasanden wiped away Legolas' tears, with his sword roughed but gentle hands.

"Give Adar and Naneth my love and tell Lasland... tell Lasland not to give up, be strong and tell him that I love him." Lasanden closed his eyes trying to take an adequate breath. Legolas rubbed his chest trying to ease his breathing. Lasanden opened his eyes but seemed to see past Legolas at something entirely different. His eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment until all light faded away, leaving a blank stare.

Legolas felt like his heart was being torn from his chest as he gazed into his brother's unmoving eyes. Legolas looked down at the Mayan which was fading away. Legolas screamed over and over again. Guards came running, it sounded like the Elf was being burned alive. They unlocked the heavy door and saw the young elf cradling the large one in his arms rocking him back and forth.

They all froze at the heartbreaking scene; the elf's screams seemed to shake the very walls of the mountain. Lord Ergon pushed his way through the warriors into the cell and understood immediately what had happened. He went over and tried to pull the young elf off the other but Legolas didn't even register it.

Legolas was lost in mourning for the one who had held his hand as he took his first shaky steps, given him his first swimming lesson, had been his mentor, his inspiration... his older brother.

* * *

Mirineth dropped the vase she was holding and clutched at her left breast as her knees buckled and fell to the floor. Some passing servants ran to lend her aid and others just screamed out in horror.

Mirineth frantically looked for Lasanden's fëa, his bond, his lifeline, but to no avail. She let out a hoarse cry as she clawed at the stone floor desperately.

She felt heartbreak and loss and pain that no mother should ever feel.

* * *

Thranduil sank to the ground. The warriors around him jumped to his aid, but he didn't hear them he didn't feel anything, except pain.

The trees song shifted and rose to a deafening scream. Everyone covered their ears from the sound; it was as if the forest was being set on fire. Thranduil felt something changing with his Mayan. He undid his tunic and looked down in horror at his Mayan.

His Mayan looked much darker against his pale skin and felt much stronger. With a painful realisation he knew what it meant, his Mayan had always looked like this until Lasanden had been born.

"No!" He screamed over the wailing of the forest. "My Son!" He wailed. "My Boy!" His voice broke and he clutched at his heart. "My Son!"

* * *

**I'm crying. **

**Please Review! Anyone miss Lasanden yet? **


	10. Chapter 10

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was super busy with school. **

**

* * *

**

Legolas clung to his brother's body silently weeping while Mîa and her son's watched on, they were at a loss how to comfort the distraught elf. Nugan couldn't even fathom how painful it would be to lose a brother. Mîa was also weeping unabashedly; she had broken her promise to the young elf. She had promised that his bother wouldn't be harmed and now he lay there, dead. Somewhere there was a mother just like her mourning for her child. The thought made her weep harder.

Legolas looked at Lasanden's pale inert face, his eyes were now closed but he still had faint colour to his skin. He looked so calm, his jaw completely relaxed from its usual tense state. Lovingly, Legolas stroked his brother's short hair. _I hope you have found peace, Lasanden. I will see you again someday. _Legolas thought determinedly. Legolas slowly went to place a blanket over his brother but hesitated.

He looked at the curving design of the Mayan that he had admired since he was a baby and silently willed it to come back, for the ink like colour to move in harmony with his brother's heart.

For a moment he could have sworn he saw a flicker of colour flow through the Mayan. Legolas gasped, all heads turned to him.

* * *

Lord Ergon took a long draught of ale as he wearily sank to a comfortable chair by the fire of his room. He heavily placed the mug down on a side table and lowered his head into his hands. He had not meant for the elf to die. Fordlof had told him that Mîa had checked both the elves and said they were fine, extremely drugged, but fine.

Once again he picked up the ancient book of his ancestors, quickly flipping to the page describing this mark on the elf. Ergon had never read this section of the book before and had been surprised about its location.

The great dwarf book was divided into sections including the history of his people, enemies, foreign culture etc. The reason he had never seen this warning was because it was in the section of the history of elves. Ergon had once started reading the elven section but quickly deemed it unimportant.

He rested his head against the back of his chair and his eyes slid shut. His arm unconsciously knocked his jug of ale, sending the liquid soaking into the ancient book. He immediately jerked awake and cursed wiping the book in an attempt to remove the ale. His gloved hand came away from the page black, he frowned. The ink was said to be much sturdier than this, meant to last through wet weather or anything that might ail the book.

Now suspicious he continued wiping the ink away to reveal that some sort of false ink was covering the original script. He felt a flush creep up his neck as scanned his eyes briefly down the newly discovered manuscript. His eyes widened in horror.

_In the shape of a tree, the king of the woods bears this mark that connects him to the forest. The appearance of this ancient mark is that of and ink drawing and the colour appears to move with the beat of the king's heart._

Ergon was out of his seat in a flash. He burst through his office door startling both guards. He paid them no mind and ran to the healing ward and into the elf's room. He turned to the young elf that had abruptly come to his feat when Ergon entered.

"Is that the Elf-King!" Ergon exclaimed, pointing at Lasanden's body. Legolas looked back and him and suddenly let all his frustrations out.

He leapt at Ergon pinning him to the wall armour and all. Mîa and her son's ran to try and pry Legolas of their king but their strength didn't compare to the furious youth.

"You really want me to tell you" Legolas screamed. "Well I will. My brother was the crowned prince of Greenwood! If I was you I would be trembling in my boots because when my father hears of this there will be no mercy." Ergon stared at the dwarf in dismay when something shook the mountain, sending all of them sprawling to the ground.

Ergon ran heavily out of the room towards the great stone gates that were shaking tremendously. He ran to the one vantage point above the gates, his mouth dropped open.

A massive army of elves were halted outside of Erebor. They were clad in the green and brown garb of the woods and all of them were armed with bows and swords. A tall elf was standing in front of the army and halted the destruction of the gates and looked up at Lord Ergon.

"Hear me, and hear me well you moronic Naugrim!" The Elf screamed. "I am King Thranduil of Greenwood. If you do not open these doors immediately, I will shatter them just like anyone who has done harm to my children!" Ergon's face paled, he leaned against a wall breathing heavily. Ergon turned to one of the shocked guards.

"Bring Fordlof and Mîa." He commanded. The guard bowed and hurried off. Moment later he heard heavy footsteps running in his direction followed by the lighter steps of Mîa. Ergon turned to Mîa immediately.

"Why did you declare that the elves were healthy when one was on the line of death?" He demanded sharply. Mîa recoiled from his sharp tone then looked back at him puzzled.

"Pardon me, my lord?" She asked hesitantly.

"Don't be an idiot." He yelled back to her. Mîa straightened and looked back at this intimidating Lord with resolve.

"I gave no such judgement, My Lord. I told Fordlof that the elf was not well. He did not head my warning and now," Her voice broke and it looked as if she was fighting back tears. Ergon processed her words and he turned a furious face to Fordlof who was slowly backing away. When his eyes met with the furious Lord h turned on his heel and ran.

"After him!" Ergon shouted to the guards, who took off after the fleeing symbols master. Ergon turned back to the window and his face once again paled at the frightening army before his gates.

He built up his courage and shouted out to the elf king. "I, Lord Ergon would like a private word with you, we will both meet with no weapons and no guards. " The elf king seemed to hesitate but eventually called out his agreement.

"We will meet in five minutes."

**

* * *

**

Please Review! Can anyone see some connection with Lasanden's death, the screaming forest and Thranduil?


	11. Chapter 11

**All known settings and characters belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**I am going to do that in-story review reply so review and ask me questions**

**Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

"My Lord, we cannot start a war with Erebor!" The advisor stressed again. "We need all the warriors we have for our own defence." Thranduil sat slumped on his throne; he was dressed in his deep green robes and had donned his crown of golden leaves.

"I will have those responsible for my son's death." Thranduil hissed. "They will not go unpunished." The advisor bowed, and regarded the king's sorrow stricken face.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord." The advisor whispered. Lasanden had been a part of Thranduil's regular council meetings ever since he had become commander. Before that even he had intruded the meetings occasionally as an elfling, seeking an Ada's lap to nap on. The advisors were taking the prince's death hard, like the rest of the realm for that matter.

Thranduil rose drawing everyone to their feet and set off towards his guards where he would lead them half way to Erebor's gates. His warriors were in formation standing tall and proud facing the gates of Erebor. Thranduil passed a distraught looking Hithron, who was being supported by other warriors around him. He touched Hithron's shoulder lightly and continued on, not trusting himself to keep a straight face, in front of Hithron's sorrow.

They all turned their heads to the loud groan of the stone gates of Erebor being opened. A richly dressed dwarf came walking out followed by several more, acting as guards.

Once the two parties were an equal distance from each other Thranduil motioned his guards to stop and continued on, Ergon echoed the move also leaving the guards behind. The two kings stood across from each other. Thranduil took grim satisfaction in the fact that he towered the stout dwarf.

"Lord Thranduil." The dwarf bowed. Thranduil just narrowed his eyes, not even considering bowing back. Ergon shifted his weight nervously, Thranduil was having no sympathy.

"I demand the return of my sons," He began harshly. "and those responsible for any harm brought upon them. The only reason I'm not slitting your throat this instant is that it would inevitably start a war. I do not deprive children from their parents, unlike others." With that Thranduil turned on his heel and marched off.

Ergon watched the king depart tongue tied; he finally shook himself out of his reverie and called out. "I never meant for him to die." He shouted. Thranduil immediately turned back and walked back until his fierce face was inches from Ergon's.

"Do you think I care if you meant for it to happen or not." Ergon cringed but stood his ground. "The fact is that it did happen."

Ergon straightened making himself as tall as possible. "Nevertheless, I was miss led. I willingly give you those responsible." Thranduil gave a curt nod and strode off.

* * *

Thranduil watched anxiously as he saw Legolas walk out of the Erebor. He had an arm in a sling and was using a crutch. Ignoring all pride and dignity Thranduil look off in a run, and at the sight of his father Legolas looked like he was close to tears.

Legolas hobbled towards his father and before he was taken into the strong embrace he had been praying for. "My Son, my son." Thranduil crooned, running his hands over Legolas assuring himself that his youngest was alive and – not well- but alive. Over Legolas' shoulder he saw two dwarfs carrying a litter with a cloak wrapped figure on it, Thranduil turned away when his stomach churned at the crushing sight.

Out of the corner of his eye Thranduil saw a warrior break free of the crowed and run towards them, he recognized Lasland immediately. Legolas gave an incoherent cry and flew into his brother waiting arms. "I couldn't save him." Legolas sobbed. "I couldn't." Lasanden stroked Legolas' fair head, murmuring words of comfort.

Without another word Lasland scooped his little brother into his arms and started making his way towards his father's tent careful not to jostle Legolas' injuries. Thranduil walked with shaky steps towards the litter that bore Lasanden he placed his arms around his son and lifted him into his arms. His once heavy son now felt almost feather light.

Thranduil also noticed a chained Dwarf that was being pulled behind the litter. Thranduil's eyes narrowed, he was inevitably responsible for Lasanden's death. "Lock him up." Thranduil declared, heading towards his tent.

Once inside he found Lasland coaxing Legolas to drink a cup of steaming tea. Legolas seemed almost vacant to his father, like he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Legolas obediently took small, tentative sips, as Thranduil lowered Lasanden onto the empty cot.

Lasland sniffed suddenly and Thranduil saw him turn his head away rather sharply, trying to hide his tears. Thranduil placed a comforting hand on Lasland's knee. Legolas' eyes were going out of focus; Lasland had probably slipped a sleeping draught into his tea. Lasland lowered him onto the other cot and covered him with a blanket.

Lasland straightened and looked over to the cloak wrapped figure of Lasanden. He reached out a shaky hand and pulled the cloak away from Lasanden's body. Thranduil gave a chocked sob and sank to his knees at the sight of his son seemingly sleeping face.

Lasland placed a hand on Lasanden's forehead tears freely flowing down his face. Thranduil turned his head back to the forest to avoid the heartbreaking scene. Even though they were some distance from the trees Thranduil could still hear the forest's agony. Lasland had pulled back the blanket off Lasanden's chest and Thranduil's breath caught.

"Move!" Thranduil shouted. Lasland's eyes widened but he obediently moved out of his father's way, Thranduil could barley believe what he was seeing. The Mayan was still there, faintly, but still there nonetheless.

Thranduil placed his head of Lasanden's chest and heard a faint heart beat. _How? _Thranduil wondered. _I felt him die. _Again Thranduil heard the scream of the trees and knowledge donned on his face.

"Adar?" Lasland prodded.

"The forest is keeping him alive." Thranduil said astonished. Lasland jumped to his feet.

"What!"

"Hurry bring me the dwarf." Thranduil shouted. It was surprising that Legolas was sleeping through this.

"Why!" Lasland said already heading for the door.

"I'm going to try and give Lasanden that things life, the forest is dying to keep him alive." Lasland's eyes widened but he nodded and hastened off. Lasland knew his father had magic but had no idea the boundaries of this magic. Thranduil turned back to Lasanden and kissed his brow. "Hold on, ion nin."

Lasland came in dragging a hysterical dwarf. Thranduil grabbed the dwarf viciously and brought him close to Lasanden. "You will pay for this." Thranduil told him. The dwarf's eyes widened and tried to pull out of Thranduil's grasp but the king had and iron grip on him.

Thranduil turned to Lasland. "Hold him still." Lasland gripped the dwarf's shoulders holding him in place. Thranduil placed a hand on Lasanden's chest and another on the dwarf's. He closed his eyes and the hair at the back of Lasland's neck stood up at the eerie feeling.

The dwarf cried out in pain. Lasland watched with wide eyes as light flowed through Thranduil's fingertips across his shoulders and down his other arm into Lasanden. The dwarf started to sag in Lasland's grip. His skin turned grey and he saw veins start to protrude on his face.

Two things then happened at the same time. The dwarf fell unmoving to the floor, and Lasanden took a deep raged gasp.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I think one more chapter will do it. **

**Remember that I love getting and answering questions. **


	12. Chapter 12

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's.**

**This is the last chapter. ****Happy, Sad feelings for me people.**

**Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and to his confusion focused on the familiar scene of his bedroom book case. He rolled onto his back when someone placed a hand on his forehead. He turned to see his mother sitting by his bed. She gave him a radiant smile and he found himself smiling back without even thinking.

"Naneth," He croaked. Legolas suddenly realised he was very thirsty. Mirineth smiled and almost reading his mind rose from her chair and into the bathing chamber. She returned within moments holding a glass which was inevitably filled with water. Legolas lifted his head and took grateful gulps of the water.

"Naneth, did I miss the funeral?"He asked. Mirineth's brows drew together.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him gently. They stared back at each other in a few confused moments.

"Lasanden's funeral, did I miss it?" Mirineth still looked confused.

"Don't you remember sweetling? I told you last time you woke up." Legolas shook his head.

Mirineth leaned closer to Legolas. "There was no funeral Legolas." He only stared back at her.

"I don't understand." Mirineth launched into the tale of Thranduil saving Lasanden's life and before she was finished Legolas had flung himself out of the bed and towards the door.

"What are you doing!" Mirineth yelped at his sudden burst. She ran over and grabbed Legolas' uninjured arm, supporting his plight.

"I need to see him." Legolas gasped, almost breathless with hope.

The two made their way down the hall and into Lasanden's room. A low fire burned in the hearth. The light danced on the forms of Thranduil and Lasland sitting next to the bed.

"Runt!" Lasland said, rising to his feet and taking Legolas into his arms. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you up and about." Legolas smiled, but craned his neck to see over to the bed. Lasland helped Legolas lower himself into the chair he had just vacated. Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder then rose to join his wife.

Legolas leaned forward in his seat and almost wept at the sight. Lasanden lay in the middle of his soft bed covered in blankets, with is eyes closed. His chest rose up and down peacefully and Legolas pulled the covers back slightly to see the rich dark colour of the Mayan flowing with the beat of his brother's heart.

Legolas looked up at his father in awe. Thranduil smiled smugly, wrapping his arm around Mirineth's shoulders, it was good for his son's to have some good old fashion intimidation every now and then. Mirineth looked on lovingly at all her children.

"Come, my love." She told Thranduil. "Let's get something for our sons to eat." Thranduil smiled, tucking a stray brown curl from Mirineth's hair as they made their way out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Lasland closed the door behind them, banked the fire and took the seat next to Legolas. Legolas took hold of Lasanden's hand and noticed that it still held a slight chill. "We almost lost him didn't we?" Legolas shuddered. Lasland nodded and pulled the blanket back op Lasanden. "Has he awakened at all?" Legolas asked.

"A few times but only briefly, He was his usual cranky self, of course." Lasland teased.

"Of course." Legolas agreed, they both laughed.

"Shut up." A third voice croaked. Legolas and Lasland turned shocked faces to their elder brother.

"Well you are very ill tempered sometimes." Lasland said lightly with his usual crooked grin. Lasanden ignored him and turned to Legolas.

"How are you?" He asked his voice a whisper.

Legolas almost laughed. "I'm fine. It's you, you should be worrying about." Lasanden turned his face to the ceiling and took a deep breath closing his eyes in what seemed like the very joy to be alive.

"I wanted to thank you Legolas." His brother said suddenly. "I don't know what happened entirely, but from what I gather, I owe you my life." Legolas felt a lump form in his throat, and he quickly pushed it down.

"You owe me nothing, Lasanden." Legolas finally choked out. Lasanden drew Legolas' hand down and kissed his brow.

"All the same, I'm grateful." Lasland clapped his hands immediately shaking the sombre mood of the room. They burst into laughter and settled in to easy conversation. Lasanden tried to get any information about the Homeguard which Lasland refused saying that their father had forbade him from telling Lasanden any form of work. Lasanden's lips had tightened but he turned to Legolas and asked him about training.

The brothers easily conversed until their parents returned with servants carrying trays of food. The family had a quite but delicious meal together until Lasanden's eyes started to droop. Mirineth smiled at her husband as she shooed her two youngest out the room.

Thranduil and Mirineth made Lasanden comfortable and watched as his breathing evened out as he walked the path of elven dreams. Thranduil was not surprised when Mirineth smoothed out her skirt and lowered into the chair. Mirineth and the whole family for that matter hadn't really gotten over their worry for Lasanden.

Thranduil settled into the other chair and Mirineth leaned against Thranduil's shoulder. They listened to the retreating laughing voices of Legolas and Lasland. They heard the door to Legolas' chamber close, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"We are blessed in our children." She said almost to herself. Thranduil smiled.

"I know we are." He responded.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of the story on a whole. If you haven't reviewed before do it now. Common guys, It's the ****LAST**** chapter.**

**Just to let you guys know I get a little e mail saying that you have pressed that FAVORITE button or the SUBSCRIBE button so I know it you guys haven't reviewed. I know. (JKS JKS) **

What was your favourite part?

Favourite character quote?

Least favourite moment?

Least Favourite character?

**Review Responses**

_**Caelhir**__: Thank God I'm not the only person getting emotional while I read this story. It's pretty funny to see me editing the latest chapter and I'm all teary eyed. Lasanden is alive! Don't worry about wanting Fordlof to die while I was about to kill him off I was like. "How can I make this really hurt." LOL. Damn it I put Lasanden instead of Lasland. While I was writing that part I was actually writing all the wrong character names, really confusing Legolas, Lasland and Lasanden. WHY DID I MAKE THEM SO SIMILAR! _

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: Yes! I felt so sad when I killed Lasanden that I immediately started thinking of how to bring him back. I thought of you in particular because of all the sorrow you reviewed when I killed him, you got to love such committed fans. _

_**midnight13731**__: I hate to admit it but I do write a lot of family hurt/comfort stories. I really feel like writing a nice Lasland fluff story just for you._

_**Thanks to Agena K. For Favourite(ing) my Story!**_


	13. Review Comments chapter 12

Review Comments

**Aranel Mereneth said:  
**Awwww that was so cute! You are so cute! Lol. Wonderful story, it's  
interesting to read a good story about Legolas for once that is NOT a  
Legomance (even though they are also quite entertaining to read when written  
well). I loved this whole story! Especially the part with Legolas and  
Lasanden, it was just... AWWWW =P Now hurry up and finish the other story =P

**Reply: Thanks for all your support. Your right I do also enjoy the occasional Legomance but am usually not satisfied with them. I really liked this story because it gave the readers a really strong view of the brother to brother relationship of Legolas and Lasanden. I'm working on the ( maybe last?) chapter of The River's Rage but I hope you enjoyed the Halloween one. **

**Pandora404 **

**

* * *

**

**Sapphirethief said:**

Um...I loved all of it. So I have no fav part but my fav character was  
Lasanden. I even scared my cat when I jumped for joy as he was brought back to  
life lol I really like the brother bonding parts. All in all I can't wait to  
read more of your stories :)

**Reply: I'm glad Lasanden is your favourite character, I love that so many people got enough of his personality to like him the best. LOL I hope your cats ok. While I was writing that part I was so excited about it that I was typing super fast and had a million spelling mistakes. I'm also glad you like the brother bonding parts they are my favourite to write and read. If you haven't checked out my special Halloween in Greenwood story I think you'd like it. **

**Pandora404**

**

* * *

**

**Caelhir said: **

Here it is: the last chapter! Here are my responses to your questions, I hope  
it's okay that I used this form:

What was your favourite part?

I think my favorite part of this story (and the part I think I would like to  
see expanded upon) was in the very beginning when Lasanden has first returned  
from his capturers (I know there's a word for this, but I can't remember it!)  
and he and Legolas were together. They seem like a really close brother team  
(leaving plenty of room for Lasland angst *hint hint*).

Favourite character quote?

*Legolas to Lasanden after the inevitable cave-in* "Are you all right?"

*Lasanden* "Grooooaaaannnnn..."

*Legolas* "Right, stupid question..."

I know that's not exactly how it went, but that is my favorite quote :)

Least favourite moment?

I really hated it when those stupid dwarves wouldn't help Lasanden! I  
immensely disliked the fact that they were going to burn my poor hero, and  
that there was only one or two who actually cared about the elven brothers.

Least favourite character?

Easy. Dumb dwarf-who-must-not-be-named! I didn't like his hostility to the  
haphazard accidental intruders, and that he was so mean.

Then again (and this is NOT a criticism, nor will I ever be mean in a review  
to you!), I felt like the characters of Thranduil and Mirineth seemed a little  
less wise and mature than I would picture them to be. Believe me, I now it's  
hard to create a persona for a character we know next to nothing about, so  
it's not a big deal, but Thranduil's been through a lot, and he's pretty  
intense, so I guess I always just pictured him as being stern and a little  
bitter. :) no worries.

All in all, you've done a fantastic job on this, and j want to congratulate  
you for completing it in good speed. Very nice work on having timely updates;  
those are always tricky for me! I look forward to reading your next story, as  
well as the next installment of "The River's Rage," which I am enjoying  
immensely.

All the best,

Caelhir

**Reply: One day I'm definitely going to write the story of Lasanden being captured and Lasland rescuing them. That was one of my favourite lines too. Lasanden has a giant stone pinning him to the ground and Legolas asks "Are you alright." I think it shows his innocence. I would think most people agree with you on their least favourite part. The dwarves even surprised me with their cruelty, poor Lasanden. I also dislike Fordlof; he's a son of a Balrog. I can agree with you on Thranduil and Mirineth. I did dumb them down a bit, mostly because I was busy with developing Lasanden and Legolas. **

**Pandora404**

**

* * *

**

**midnight13731 said: **

Hmmmmm... Hard times. Can't decide. I guess this bit is my fave - all the  
angsty inprisoned parts! :D

and my fave character quote: '"Runt!" Lasland said, rising to his feet and  
taking Legolas into his arms. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you up  
and about."' I read it SO many times and laughed each time as well!

My least fave moment was when Legolas thought Lasanden was dead! I cried! :'(

Hmmm. Least fave character has to be that idiot dwarf that thought Lasanden  
was evil. :( Did not like him. I felt a real malice towards him. Grrrr. Stupid  
dwarves. :D

Overall I enjoyed your story very much! and your replies to my reviews! During  
this story you've made me laugh, cry, feel anger and hope. It's been an  
amazing journey. Hannon le. (Thank you.)

mela,

midnight13731

Oh my! I'm so sorry! I thought it'd be best to formally apologise for not  
leaving my signature review but it seems my computer signed me out while I was  
writting it! I'm SO sorry but as it says - that last review was from me! Oh, I  
just feel horrid. I've never lest an anon review, good thing my reviews always  
have my signature, huh? Once again; I'm SO sorry!

mela,

midnight13731

**Reply: I LOVE the Lasland's nickname for Legolas "Runt!" Every time I write it I'm like "Ha Ha." Even before I had created Lasanden I was always thinking how Legolas would handle the death of a brother so in a sense I really enjoyed exploring it although it was very sad. I really stereotyped Fordlof and Ergon in my story. Fordlof is a static character of pure evil and Ergon seems not totally there, and well, for lack of a better word, stupid. I'm glad you shared that emotional journey with me as well, because I read the whole thing over recently and I laughed cried felt anger. I felt pure rage when I'm enjoying the story and then all of a sudden I see a tiny, little mistake. I scream "NO!" ****. It's completely fine that you left an anon review because you do always leave your signature. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Pandora404**


End file.
